Sakura's Twelve Days of Christmas
by Da Cute Snowbunny
Summary: -Oneshot- Konoha's special Christmas event has begun once again! During these twelve days of Christmas, Sakura receives various gifts from her mystery lover. Wonder who he could be? Pairings: NejiXSaku hints of NaruXHina


**Sakura's Twelve Days of Christmas**

Yo everyone! Today's Christmas as you know! This is a NejiXSaku fic, a request from one of the readers. Please enjoy, and I'll apologize in advance for any OOCness.

"..." -talking

'...' -thoughts

Inner Self

Disclaimer: In my other stories, I did not say so, but I'll say it now. If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions at the moment.

IT'S CHRISTMAS DATTEBAYO!! Yup, Christmas is a very BIG event in Konoha village. They even have a TRADITION!! Starting exactly 12 days FROM Christmas, males give their lovers, or the person they're hoping to go out with presents! At the end of the 12 days, the guy confesses!!

1st Day of Christmas

It was a pretty nice morning, as usual. Everyone's busy, doing their Christmas shopping, ninjas doing their training, guys thinking of getting a special gift for the 12 days of Christmas! It's been 3 years since the departure of Sasuke. Our favourite rookie 9 are now all 18, and they have all found their own loves. Even Konoha's human ice block! If your guess was Neji, then you're right! Since Sasuke left, Sakura was...pretty down and all. But our Hyuuga genius took up the liberty of comforting our pink kunoichi. As time flew by, they eventually grew closer together. But being a former human ice block, it's kinda hard for him to confess...so NOW'S HIS CHANCE!!

Haruno Sakura was not a morning person, and since the 12 days of Christmas event had started, training had been cut short, and less missions were given out, so she'd love to sleep in for another couple hours. Hyuuga Neji, knew Sakura's morning routine very well. The alarm beeps, she slams the button, she breaks it, she curses, she picks her outfit, she changes (shuts his eyes), she washes up, she eats, and she's out the door. Since everything is cut short, he's taking the chance to slip in his present into Sakura's room while she's asleep. Neji does everything…the ninja way.

Using his super stealthy chakra wall climbing skills, he walks up the wall of the house. Quietly, he opens her bedroom window.(sucks in breath) and sneakily climbs in and quickly puts the present on her dresser.

"Unh….Nej-ji-kun..." Sakura mumbled. 'Wha? Is she dreaming?' Neji thought as he turned around to take a look at Sakura. 'Aww! Our little goddess is so cute when she's sleeping!' his Inner self said. 'Ya.' Neji agreed. Sakura was snuggled up into a ball, her pink tresses all over her pillow.

Later that Day

(yawn) "Ugh!! I'm so happy! No work at the hospital today, no training, and no missions!!" Sakura said stretching her arms. She walked over to her dresser and found a little gift box. '**Oh my gosh!! A present!!' **Inner Sakura screamed jumping up in joy. 'I wonder who gave it to me…' Sakura thought. 'well I don't think it would be Neji-kun…he doesn't seem like the one who would give girls gifts.' Sakura opened the present and inside was a shiny violet coloured shuriken. 'No way! This is made of ultraviolet metal! Who would spend so much on me?!' Sakura thought as she stared at the shuriken. '**Someone that loves us!!' **Inner Sakura shouted excitedly.

And so…. That is how the mornings went for the rest of the 11 days of Christmas!

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

An ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A pair of silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

Third day of Christmas

Everyone loves presents! Haruno Sakura is definitely someone that does! But what did Neji have in store for our kunoichi today? 'Hm...I wonder who my lover is...' Sakura thought as she sat up in her bed. 'Eh? The gift's not there today.' Sakura looked around, wondering where the present could be. She spotted a note on her window so she went over and read it. 'Look outside.' -love //////// **'No! The name's smudged!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed with anime tears, so doing as the note said, she looked outside. "Sugoi!!" Sakura said. Outside on her front lawn was three giant bunnies made of snow! (Bunny: I love bunnies!) **'She likes it!! WEEEE!!!!'** Inner Neji shouted while bouncing off imaginary walls. Neji had been watching Sakura with his byakugan just to see her reaction. 'Aww!! Whoever this person is, he's soooooo sweet!' Sakura thought while changing into her training clothes.

"Neji-kun!!!!" Sakura said waving towards the white-eyed boy. "Ohayo Sakura." he said turning around facing Sakura. "Guess what Neji-kun!?" Sakura said excitedly. Neji smirked, he already knew what she's gonna say. "What Sakura?" "Eeee!!! Someone's sending me gifts!! I can't wait to see him!!" Sakura said happily while dancing around. 'You're seeing him right now.' he thought cockily.

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Four snow white doves! Three snowbunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me,

Five medical books!

"Oh my gosh Neji-kun! I love this guy soooo much!! He even bought the books I've been saving up to get!!!" Sakura said as she hugged one of the books she's been reading. "He must know you really well." Neji said smirking. "I know, but I can't think of who though. Unless..." 'Oh no, what if she figures it out?!' Neji thought a little worried. He wasn't quite ready for telling Sakura yet. "It's Lee! Then I dunno what I would do!" Sakura said panicked. Neji just chuckled. 'Phew.' he thought. "Hey! It's not funny!" Sakura said, playfully punching him on the arm.

Sixth day of Christmas

(yawn) "Rise and- Eh?!" Sakura's attention was now focused on the ice figurines on top of her dresser. 'Amazing! They're made of everlasting ice!!' Sakura thought as she bounced over to the ice figures. Everlasting ice was only found in the coldest parts of Snow Country, so that only makes Sakura even more eager in meeting the guy. 'Let's just pray and hope he's not Lee!' Sakura thought.

'I gotta thank Kakashi for running that errand for me.' Neji thought while turning away smirking.

On the Seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Seven diamond kunai's!

"Oh wow!! Kunai's made of diamond?!?! MUHAHAHA!!! I'm invincible with these babies!!" Sakura said evilly while twirling one around her finger. 'Ok, maybe I shouldn't have gotten her those...' Neji thought sweatdropping. (giggle) "This person sure gave me a heck a lot of weapons. I could become Konoha's second weapon mistress!" Sakura said laughing at her joke.

On the Eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Eight sakura clips! Seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books, four snow white doves, three snowbunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

Ninth day of Christmas

Once again, it's one of those special Christmas days!! As usual, Sakura would be sleeping in, but also anxious about waking up to a surprise. "SAKURA-CHAANNNNNN!!!!" yelled a very loud and obnoxious blonde. Ok not exactly the surprise she's been expecting. "UGH!! NARUTOOO!!!!!!" an agitated Sakura yelled. "Good morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while bouncing over to the edge of her bed grinning his fox grin. "What do you want Naruto?" Sakura said rubbing sleep out of her eyes. "Ano sa! Ano sa! I was wondering if you could give me some tips on what I could get Hinata-chan for the twelve days of Christmas thing!" Naruto said while jumping on her bed. "Ne Naruto, what have you been giving her so far?" Sakura asked. "I gave her a different cup of flavoured ramen each day! But I ran out of flavours!" Naruto said with anime tears running down his face. 'That baka! Who give's the girl they like ramen every freaking day?!?' Sakura thought a little furious at Naruto's stupidity. (sigh) "How about some ninja weapons? Or jewellery? I'm sure she'll appreciate those." Sakura said. "Ahh!! Arigato Sakura-chan!! You're a life saver!!" Naruto said before tackling her. "Ok ok! Now just GET OFF ME!" Sakura said before kicking Naruto out of her house. "Oh ya, Sakura-chan! Tsunade-baachan wanted to see you!" Naruto said from outside her house. (sigh) 'I was hoping to getting some more sleep!' Sakura thought before she got ready and left for the Hokage's tower.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." a voice said. "Good morning Tsunade-shishou, morning Shizune-sensei!" Sakura greeted and bowed. "Same to you Sakura-chan." Shizune said smiling. "Sakura, I have an important mission for you right now!" boomed Tsunade. "Hai!" Sakura said, straightening herself. Tsunade seemed to have a little blush on her face as she handed Sakura a box. (ahem) "I want you to erm...RETURN this item back to the person who sent it please. But whatever you do, you MUST NOT look into it. Got it!?" Tsunade said in a dead serious tone. "Hai shishou!" Sakura said before taking the box. "This is considered an A-rank mission! Here's the scroll, it tells you who you're suppose to return it back to." Tsunade said before standing up and exiting the room. "Ne Shizune-sensei, what's wrong with shishou?" Sakura asked. Shizune chuckles a bit. "Sakura-chan, you'll find out when you deliver the box." Shizune said, trying hard to stop her on slaught of giggles.

twitch ... twitch...

"Jiraiya-sama...it's not very funny..." Sakura said as she looked at the legendary toad sannin in front of her in disgust. **'That stupid pervert!' **Inner Sakura said angrily. "Heheehe...I thought it was a pretty thoughtful gift!" Jiraiya said smiling broadly. Sakura had just found out what made her shishou so ticked this morning. Jiraiya, wanting to impress Tsunade as a mystery person had just blew his cover by...sending her a stripper's uniform and a volume of Icha Icha Paradise. "You know shishou's gonna beat you up now." Sakura said, giving the sannin a look. (rubs back of head) "Ehehe...well I'll deal with her when the time comes..." Jiraiya said before running away. (sigh) 'Even though they're 50 years old, they're still so immature.' Sakura thought as she sees Tsunade chasing Jiraiya with her fist raised with an alarming amount of chakra concentrated there. 'Wait! Are those **brass knuckles** too?!'

For the rest of the day, Sakura went training in the woods, trying out her new weapons and working on her techniques. So by the time she was satisfied from training, she started back home. Sakura was so tired by the time she came home. When she opened her bedroom door, she gasped in surprise. 'I almost forgot!' as she stared at her bed. There on her bed was a stone that glowed pink...and in the shape of a sakura blossom. "That's so...pretty." Sakura said quietly before walking over to her bed and picking the stone up. So for the rest of the night, she let the soft glow of the stone lull her to sleep.

On the Tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A cute puppy doll, a pink sakura stone, eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snowbunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A note with instructions?

"Hm...let's see... " Sakura is now staring at the letter she got from her mystery lover. 'Ok, this better not be Lee. But by the writing, it's wayyy neater than Lee's writing.' Sakura thought.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_But they're nothing_

_Compared to you._

_Please meet me tomorrow morning at Seven._

_I'll be waiting, at Sakura Hills._

"I can't wait!" Sakura shouted as she prepared for bed. She tucked herself in and slept comfortably, dreaming of who her mystery lover would be. At the same time, a certain Hyuuga is pacing in his room back and forth. (sigh) 'Seems like tomorrow will be the day I confess.' Neji thought thinking over the lines he's practiced over and over during the past hours.

TWELFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS!!!!

(yawns) "Today's the day!!" Sakura shouted happily as she got on one of her better outfits. It consisted of a dress close to the one she wore in her genin years except it's a light pink with pink sakura petals decorated all over, she has light green shorts underneath. She put on her coat, and out she goes!

When Sakura arrived at Sakura Hills, she looked around, it was kinda big. "Konnichiwa Sakura-san!" said Lee as he jogged over to Sakura. **'Eekkk!! Don't tell me it's Lee!!!' **Inner Sakura screamed and hid under a box. "G-good morning L-Lee-san." Sakura said as she forced a smile on her face. "It's youthful morning isn't?" Lee asked as he started jogging on the spot. "Ermm...it's very youthful indeed...?" Sakura said, trying to inch away from Lee. "Lee-san, what are you doing here?" Sakura asked, hoping it wasn't really Lee. "I'm here for my morning jog of youth!" Lee said raising a fist. Sakura sweatdropped. "Would you like to join me Sakura-san?" Lee asked with hope in his eyes. "Gomen Lee, but I'm looking for someone." Sakura said, relieved that the mystery lover wasn't Lee. "Well I hope Sakura-san will find whomever she's looking for soon." Lee said as he jogged away. **'Thank god!!' **Inner Sakura said she sighed in relief. It wasn't till long until Sakura reached the right place. The surrounding Sakura trees were actually revived so Sakura blossoms blossomed from the tree branches. 'It's ...beautiful.' Sakura thought as she looked all around her.

"Sakura." Sakura quickly spun around. 'Neji!?' she thought as she looked at the teen in front of her. "I've been expecting you." he said walking towards Sakura. Sakura couldn't believe what she just heard. Konoha's number one (now that Sasuke's not here) human ice block, hottest guy all around, was HER mystery lover?! Sakura didn't know what to think. "You didn't expect it to be me did you?" Neji asked, he was now right in front of Sakura. (gasp) "N-Neji-kun! I..." Sakura was at a loss of words, and she soon discovered her cheeks growing warm. Neji lifted Sakura's head by the chin, making her look him the eyes. Their eyes had locked, green clashed with pearl. Before they knew it, their lips were against each others. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart, taking in air. Sakura looked down at the ground, a blush on her face. "N-Neji-kun...do you mean it?" Sakura asked, getting enough courage to look at him. Neji's face seemed to be a bit pink too. "Sakura..." he pulled something out of his pocket. "I've never, in my life have met someone as beautiful as you. Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked holding Sakura's hand. Sakura's eyes seemed to have overflowed with tears of joy. "YES YES YES!!!" she screamed as she pounced on Neji, resulting in them falling to the snow covered ground. During the fall, Neji had _sneakily_ slipped a necklace with a heart locket on it. "Merry Christmas." Neji whispered before hugging Sakura. "You too." Sakura said before returning the hug.

On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

An ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A pair of silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

Eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Ninth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A pink sakura stone, eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A cute puppy doll, a pink sakura stone, eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A note with instructions on it, a cute puppy doll, a pink sakura stone, eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

On the Twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me,

A kiss from Neji to me! A note with instructions on it, a cute puppy doll, a pink sakura stone, eight sakura clips, seven diamond kunai's, six figurines, five medical books! Four snow white doves, three snow bunnies, two silver sais, and a ultra-violet shuriken!

**The End!!**

Bunny: Well I kinda finished this after Christmas, but still, Merry Christmas to all!!


End file.
